


Raindrops

by Bad_boy_supreme_on_fire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Okay I'll stop now, anyway, bad tags, but its not like sad fic, innocent kissing, its just cute, its raining, lol, my child, remus is a little sad, remus is allowed to be quietly sad okay, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_boy_supreme_on_fire/pseuds/Bad_boy_supreme_on_fire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t know”, he said, following a running raindrop with his finger. “No one really listens to what I say anyway, so”. He glanced at Sirius with a small smile. “I’m not an interesting person”. <br/>Sirius frowned. “That’s not true”, he said. “I think you’re interesting”. <br/>Remus puffed a breath through his nose, still looking at the rain. <br/>“What?” Sirius asked.<br/>“I don’t believe you”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raindrops

**Author's Note:**

> woooooow i haven't posted since january :')
> 
> hi guys :)))))
> 
> i was feeling the wolfstar today so here is some for you too, i hope you can't see that i have barely written a word in six months lmao  
> hope you enjoy, feedback is very much appreciated ^^

There was a big window in the old apartment of Remus’ family, one that was overlooking the quiet street below them. Sirius was sitting in one end of the windowsill, with his legs occupying most of the length of it, while Remus was leaning his elbows on the other end. One of his fingers traced the raindrops making their way down the surface of the glass, as he listened to Sirius talking about the last time he flooded the school. It had, of course, been one of the days Remus was home sick.

He was only partly focusing on the boy next to him telling the dumb story. He laughed quietly as Sirius was getting to the best part of it, but his eyes were still following the raindrop he had been watching for several minutes now, waiting for it to move downwards with the others.

“Is this going to be something you and James do every time I’m home sick so I can’t stop you?” Remus asked when the story was finished.

“Probably”, Sirius grinned. “We should totally make a tradition out of it”.

Remus snorted but didn’t say more, and returned his focus to the raindrops on the window. Sirius was quiet, too.

“I’ve known you since we were eleven”, he said after a few minutes of silence, save for the drumming of the rain on the window. “But you never really talk much”. There was a pause, and Remus wondered where he was going with the statement. “Why is that?”

Remus wasn’t sure where the question came from, nor what he was supposed to answer. He gave a small shrug.

“I don’t know”, he said, following a running raindrop with his finger. “No one really listens to what I say anyway, so”. He glanced at Sirius with a small smile. “I’m not an interesting person”.

Sirius frowned. “That’s not true”, he said. “I think you’re interesting”.

Remus puffed a breath through his nose, still looking at the rain.

“What?” Sirius asked.

“I don’t believe you”.

Sirius looked at him and he looked at the water drops. The boy then swung his legs down from the windowsill to sit straight, and that made Remus divert his attention from the rain and look over at him. Like this, they would have been the same height, but they weren’t because Remus was still leaning on his elbows. So Sirius tilted his head and bend down and kissed him.

It was just innocent and soft. Lips on lips. Short. Remus was the one to break it off. He didn’t know if he really wanted to, so it took him a few seconds. This wasn’t what he had been prepared for when he invited his best friend to one of their many sleepovers. He leaned away from Sirius just a little. Their faces were still close but not touching, and neither were looking at the other. Remus swallowed.

“I’m not sure how I feel about that”, he finally said, looking at Sirius’ hands on the windowsill. The boy nodded.

“I’m sorry if that was…” He didn’t know how to finish the sentence. “I don’t know. Sorry”.

Remus wanted to tell him not to be, but he wasn’t sure if he would be lying.

 

* * *

 

 

The clock on the wall told Remus it was nearing midnight. He was one the couch next to Sirius, head on his shoulder. On the TV was a reality show of some kind, none of them were really paying attention.

Remus was fidgeting, picking at an old scratch on his hand. He cleared his throat a little before he broke the silence.

“I said I didn’t really know how I felt about… the, er… kissing thing”. In his side-vision, he saw Sirius turning his head to look at him, but he didn’t move and didn’t look away from his hands. Sirius turned back to the TV.

“Mhm”.

Remus had practiced the words in his head but found himself searching for them all over again. The cut on his hand started bleeding and he stopped picking on it. He lifted his head from Sirius’ shoulder and did his best to look at him. He felt like he should.

“Can we do it again?”

A smile tugged at the corners of Sirius’ mouth.

“I’m at your service, Moony”.

Remus almost felt the need to smile as well. Then Sirius’ lips were on his for the second time, and he closed his eyes. Sirius was warm and soft and nice to kiss, and he took his time and Remus appreciated that. He tilted his head a little and moved his lips, and Remus followed. He didn’t want it to go faster, and it didn’t. He liked it.

“Do you know how you feel about it now?” Sirius’ voice was low. Their foreheads were touching, and their noses barely.

“Mhm”. Neither of them had opened their eyes. “I like it”. Remus was smiling, although just a little. Sirius grinned, and Remus could feel his breath.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah”. He hadn’t noticed he was holding Sirius’ cheek with his hand, but now the other boy put his own hand on top of it and lazily laced their fingers together as he brought it down.

“Good”, he said. Sirius kissed the corner of his mouth. A few seconds passed. “You’re about to fall asleep”.

Remus let out a small laugh. “Yeah”. He looked at Sirius. “You don’t mind the guest bed, do you?”

“I love the guest bed”.

 

Remus’ bed was not made for more than one person, so Sirius always slept in the extra foldable bed they placed next to it. Right now, he was actually glad it was like that. Even if his bed was a queen size, Remus wasn’t sure he would want to let Sirius in with him, not tonight.

He crept under the covers as Sirius did the same. They lay there for a few moments, just looking at each other. Then Remus reached his hand down, the extra bed was lower than his, and Sirius intertwined their fingers again.

“Goodnight”.

“Night, Moony”.

Remus flicked the light switch with his other hand.


End file.
